crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Final Phase
Crash Bandicoot: The Final Phase is an action adventure platform game developed by Vicarious Visions and Beenox and published by Activision Blizzard and takes place after Crash Bandicoot: Beyond Worlds and serves as final game in N-Sane continuity saga though it is not final game in Crash Bandicoot series. Unlike previous games this game also crosses over with other video game franchises. Set after Beyond Worlds the Earthlings realise the kart racing tournament Emperor Velo XXVII initiated was nothing more than a ploy that allowed Velo and Doctor Nefarious Tropy to escape and open Multiverse and cause havoc on other worlds knowing this Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot along with Aku Aku decide to leave there universe and explore these other worlds and finally put a stop and defeat Velo once and for all and perhaps bring N. Tropy to there side. Gameplay The player only controls Crash and Crunch in this game and in each of the worlds they have there own unique story each of the worlds have Lab Assistants and Shadow Minions causing chaos and pollution you have to get rid of them all save the worlds though Shadow Minions are slowly dying out alongside Lab Assistants. You break crates and collect Wumpa Fruit and to travel between worlds you simply travel through them and drop into them. Side Missions are not present as your goal is complete storyline and complete the worlds though bosses do appear in each of the worlds. Worlds Haven City and Spargus Dragon Realms and Avalar Glade of Dreams Mushroom Kingdom South Island Metro Kingdom Pac Man World Heart of Multiverse Plot The Earthlings discover the kart racing tournament Emperor Velo XXVII initiated was nothing more than a ploy that allowed Velo and Doctor Nefarious Tropy to escape to multiverse there Velo links with The Sorcerer and uses his magic to spread Shadow Minions and Lab Assistants across several different worlds in different universes while Velo himself goes to heart of multiverse where Darkheart resides and intends to obtain Darkheart for himself to wipe out entire multiverse and all universes and recreate them in his image. At Velo's Vault Aku Aku and Uka Uka awaken from sandy ground on Vault and they look at the crowd who suddenly reappear and they found out the entire crowd have a strain of Velo inside them all making them Velo's vessels and they jump from there seats to attack Earthlings a battle enrages where they are defeated and they return to there normal selves as Velo strain leaves them Aku Aku orders his brother Uka Uka to return Earthlings back to Earth and he does so but Crash and Crunch remain behind as Aku Aku tells them Velo and N. Tropy have fled to multiverse and must be stopped at all costs and have still not been defeated as kart racing tournament was just a giant blanket to cover them all from truth. Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku jump into multiverse and they travel across several worlds Haven City, Spargus, Dragon Realms, Avalar, Glade of Dreams, Mushroom Kingdom, South Island, Metro Kingdom, Pac Man World cleaning up the worlds and confronting N. Tropy who is easily subdued and beaten and he reveals Velo has gone to Heart of Multiverse where Darkheart is located. Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku journey to heart of Multiverse where Velo is waiting for them and still suffering from his injuries touches Darkheart to heal himself from his injuries Aku Aku wants to know what Velo's plan is and Velo tells them he will use Darkheart to destroy multiverse and all known universes N. Tropy reappears and Velo orders him to destroy them but he refuses believing Velo used him all along and vows to avenge N-Trances death and sides with Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku. With anger Velo uses his sceptre and absorbs power of Darkheart empowering him with darkness while Aku Aku powers up Crash, Crunch and N. Tropy with Mojo and the three fight Velo to death and they manage to defeat him and smash him into Darkheart causing it to explode Velo uses his sceptre to make Crunch and N. Tropy his new vessels and unknown to them both a strain of Velo enters into there bodies and knowing he is going to die Velo orders Crunch and N. Tropy to infiltrate an organisation in an attempt to locate a second Darkheart that may exist and a massive explosion occurs and Aku Aku teleports the three back to Velo's Vault. Aku Aku congratulates Crash, Crunch and N. Tropy for defeating Velo and saving multiverse but tells them Velo died in explosion but senses somethings not quite right with Crunch and N. Tropy. Everybody returns to there normal lives on Earth but Crunch and N. Tropy struggle as Velo strain takes over there bodies and they finally meet each other and agree to do what Velo wanted and decide to track down and join this organisation to locate second Darkheart. On Velo's Vault Velo's sceptre falls to the sandy ground and Tiny Tiger pulls it out and uses it to travel back in time to Terra where he is worshipped as a deity. Elli-Mental and Velo's Tiki Mask comment on trying to locate tomb of Ancients and Elementals and Mojo Temple with Uka Uka overhearing them.